


There's something wrong with princess Momo

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, and guess what, because i mean of course its a vampire au, knight sana with a sword, this is a hundred percent self indulgent and im not sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: After years without seeing each other, Sana becomes Momo's personal guard. But there's something different about the princess and Sana can't tell what it is.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	There's something wrong with princess Momo

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday sam pt. 2 :D

Sana walks through the castle hallways with her head held high, clutching the handle of her sword attached to her belt and clenching her jaw in hopes to hide how nervous she feels. She’s trying to come up with a good reason as for why the queens requested to see  _ her _ . So far, she hasn’t thought of anything that doesn’t end with her head on the guillotine.

She’s a low rank knight, she usually guards the entrance of the palace and mentors young trainees, but she never interacts with the royal family. She was in the middle of teaching a class on sword maintenance when one of the queen’s guards approached and told her she was required in the throne room. Sana’s heart dropped, and the choir of teasing “oohs” her students made didn’t help at all.

When she gets to her destination, the guards open the doors and Sana walks in.

The throne room has a high ceiling, shiny tiles and colorful glass windows. A dark purple carpet leads the way to the thrones, two big ones made of gold and a smaller one next to them, made of carved wood. Sana doesn’t look at the queens right away, she stops in front of them a few meters away and gets down in one knee with her head low. Only when she stands back up does she look at them.

Next to the queens sits Princess Momo. She’s young, beautiful, and perhaps the most kind hearted person of all the kingdom. 

Sana hopes the way her breath catches when she sees her isn’t too noticeable. She hasn’t seen Momo up close in over ten years, but being near her still has the same effect it did all those years ago. 

“Minatozaki Sana, thank you for coming on such short notice,” Queen Sunmi smiles warmly, making Sana feel slightly more at ease. “We will be brief, as to not make you waste any time,” Sana nods and shifts nervously on her feet. “You are aware that someone broke into the princess’ room a few days ago, aren’t you?”

Sana gulps and tenses again. She mutters a small no, terrified that they’re gonna blame her for not guarding the grounds properly, despite her post being on the other end of the castle, away from the princess’ tower. 

“You’re not in trouble, Sana. Quite the opposite. You see, the princess barely got a scratch, but she’s very scared.” Sana looks at Momo, resting her chin on the arm of her throne, her face turned away from Sana and covered by her long black hair. “We still haven’t catched the culprit, although we are working on it. We offered our daughter a personal order of knights as protection, but she doesn’t feel comfortable. So we suggested she chose one knight to be with her at all times.”

Momo shrinks in her seat. Sana furrows her eyebrows. 

“Momo wants you to be her personal guard and make sure she’s safe, especially during the night.” 

Sana blinks, confused. It sounds ridiculous to her. “Your majesty, I must say I’m honored but I’m of the lower ranks… I think a higher rank knight might be more fitted for the role.”

“We suggested the same,” Queen Yubin speaks up, “But Momo chose you. According to her, you two know each other.”

Momo finally looks at Sana, but still covering the lower part of her face with her hand. 

“From when we were kids,” Momo mumbles. As if Sana could’ve forgotten her.

“Yes, w-we know each other.” Sana stammers and forces herself to stop looking at Momo to look at the queens instead.

“With your new position come new privileges, be sure of that. You’re gonna sleep in a chamber inside of Momo’s own, and eat all meals with us and the rest of the council members. You’ll get a raise in your salary, and if possible in the future, free days.”

Sana would’ve accepted even if she had no benefits. Still, she thanks the queens for trusting her and promises she will do everything she can to ensure the princess is protected. 

Her new position becomes effective immediately, and her first task is to escort Momo to her room. 

Both girls walk in silence, Sana leads the way and keeps turning her head to make sure Momo is fine. It makes the princess smile, how attentive Sana already is. 

They make it to Momo’s new chamber on the top of the highest tower. Sana isn’t even out of breath after all those stairs, which to Momo is very impressive, even if she isn’t agitated either. Sana opens the door for her and steps in first to make sure they’re alone. 

Momo closes the door behind her and walks to her bed. She falls back on her back, huffing when she hits the mattress. She looks paler than usual, and her cheeks are slightly hollower. 

Sana looks around the room, admiring the simple decorations. Despite her wealth, Momo was always humble. She doesn’t wear expensive gowns (right now she has a simple floral dress), she doesn’t like jewelry, and by the simplicity of her room, Sana guesses she doesn’t like to own things she doesn’t need either. 

“I’m sorry if this is very sudden,” Momo speaks up for the first time since they left the throne room. “I know you probably have more important things to take care of.”

“Like I told your parents, it is an honor to serve you, your majesty.” Sana replies politely, back straight and avoiding Momo’s eyes.

Momo stands up and walks towards Sana, stepping in front of her. She places her hand over Sana’s, which is tightly holding her sword to make her relax. It does the complete opposite.

“Do you not remember me, Sana?” Momo whispers, searching for something in Sana’s eyes.

“Of course I do,” Sana replies breathlessly. “I find it more surprising that  _ you  _ remember me.”

“How could I forget you?”

“I didn’t think I’d be worth remembering.”

Years ago, when Momo had no princess duties, she and Sana were friends. Sana was the kid of a palace guard, so she was always playing in the garden or in the stables. Momo was shy and didn’t have many friends, but when Sana saw her walking alone she always approached her and asked if she wanted to play.

Sana didn’t treat her any different just because she was the princess. She wasn’t afraid to hug Momo, hold her hand, or even push her when they were playing. Momo liked that, being equals with Sana. 

They were friends for four years, until Momo turned thirteen. Then, her princess duties began, and Sana began training as a knight with her father. Momo spent all of her time inside of the castle, having lessons on how to drink tea properly and learning many languages, trying on dresses and tiaras. Sana spent hers sweaty and rolling around in the mud, learning how to fight and protect others. 

“I watched you train, sometimes.” Momo chuckles, her eyes are droopy. “I longed to be with you, but you never looked my way anymore.” 

Her voice is a whisper, one that hits Sana’s lips and makes a shiver run down her body. Her eyes are closing now and Sana can see her body start to go limp, so she grabs her shoulders to keep her steady and gently makes her sit down in the bed.

“Princess, are you feeling sick?” Sana says worriedly, kneeling in front of Momo. She doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries, but she reaches out to cup Momo’s cheek. She’s very cold.

“I’m just tired, I haven’t been able to get much sleep.” Momo lies down on the bed, not bothering to move towards the pillows. “Could you close the curtains, please? The sun is…” Momo trails off, falling asleep before she can finish her sentence. 

Sana closes the curtains like Momo asked, and then hesitantly lifts her up to accommodate her properly on the bed. Momo looks peaceful, white face framed by her dark hair. 

In the darkness of the room, Sana sees a bruise below Momo’s neckline. It’s a big patch of dark purple and red, even though Sana only sees the edge of it. But then she averts her eyes, it’s dark so she’s probably not seeing properly, and it’s beyond rude to be looking at the princess like that. 

Momo wakes up hours later when the sun has set, and finds Sana asleep against the foot of her bed. Momo quietly gets up and rounds the bed until she’s crouching in front of Sana. She had grown up beautifully. The knight looked very tired, she had dark circles under her eyes and she had dirt on her neck and face, meaning she had been working really hard before she was interrupted. 

Momo nudges her knee and Sana jolts awake, hand immediately shooting for her sword. 

“It’s just me,” Momo chuckles and Sana falls back against the bed. 

“Crap, I’m so sorry princess. I promise I don’t usually fall asleep at work.”

“Don’t worry about it, I was asleep too so it’s not like you had much to do.”

Sana gets up and cracks her back with a groan. “I should escort you to dinner, you must be hungry.”

Momo hums and walks to her window to open the curtains. The full moon shines in the sky and illuminates the room. Sana looks down at her attire, dirty and less than appropriate for dining with the royal family. She couldn’t show up in a stained white shirt while everyone else wore expensive gowns. “I should probably go by my old room to get some clothes, though.” Sana smiles apologetically. 

“You can borrow mine.” Momo looks far more lively than she did during the day. Sana wonders if she’s still as cold. 

“I don’t think that’s very appropriate, Princess.”

Momo sighs and turns to look at Sana with sad eyes. 

“Remember when we were kids, you would call me Momoring despite your dad saying you had to address me like royalty? Can you please… forget I’m the princess and just be my friend again?” 

Sana is a bit apprehensive, but she can never say no to Momo. She nods quietly and Momo smiles. “You can shower here, if you want.” Momo points to a closed door that leads to her personal bathing chamber.

“I should at least escort you to the main hall first, or you’ll miss dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.” Momo comments offhandedly. She walks towards her dresser and takes out a white camisole, with frills on the neck and sleeves. She hands it to Sana.

“Are you sure you'll be ok?”

“My moms were too dramatic, I’ll be fine if I’m alone for a few minutes.”

Sana smiles and bows in thanks. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to be able to take a bath for once instead of a rushed shower with cold water. “I’ll be quick.”

Sana comes out ten minutes later, her damp hair falling over her shoulders. Momo changed from her floral dress into a similar sleep gown, and is now sitting on her bed, staring out the window at the night sky. When she hears Sana, she turns to look at her. Her soft eyes roam up and down Sana’s body, making the knight blush.

“I’m sorry about making you miss dinner, I didn’t take into account you must be hungry.”

“Oh, I’m ok, I don’t usually eat dinner anyway.” Sana stands nervously in the middle of the room, not used to being around people without her training clothes or her armour. She feels vulnerable under Momo’s gaze, which hasn’t left her for a second since she left the bathroom.

“Come sit with me.” Momo asks suddenly, making Sana’s blush deepen for no reason. Momo pats the space in the bed next to her, inviting her. Sana does as she’s told and sits with Momo, their legs and shoulders touching. “Did you hear about what happened that night?”

Momo’s voice is low and it makes Sana gulp nervously. There’s something weird about the princess, but she can’t pinpoint what it is. 

“I didn’t even know you had been attacked.” 

“I wasn’t attacked.” Momo shifts in her place to face Sana. She tucks Sana’s hair behind her ear and pushes the rest behind her shoulder, getting a clear view of Sana’s neck. She sees the way Sana blushes and she smirks. “A woman came through my window. I was falling asleep, but I remember her silhouette against the moon. She sat down on my bed and then lied with me.”

“You didn’t do anything?” Sana asks shakily. 

“No. I let her. She was gorgeous and I felt almost… in a trance.”

“But she hurt you…” 

“Hm, I was trying to help her.” Sana has her eyes glued to the moon outside and hasn’t noticed Momo slowly leaning closer to her body. “But I think she got a bit carried away, or maybe she didn’t know what she was doing. She seemed scared.”

When Sana feels Momo’s nose brushing against her neck, she jolts and shivers, but she can’t bring herself to pull away. 

“Are you scared, Sana?” Momo whispers. Sana closes her eyes and takes a long, deep breath, but she shakes her head. “Good. I’m not scared, either.” 

Momo’s lip press against Sana’s neck. It’s cold and Sana clutches the covers under her fingers. She leaves a kiss on Sana’s flushed skin, and then, Momo sinks her teeth in. 

A muffled sound leaves Sana’s throat, but she can’t scream. She can feel Momo’s mouth against her neck, how it suddenly becomes warm. The fangs piercing her flesh should hurt, but Sana finds her body relaxing and her eyes closing. She whines when she feels Momo pull away, retracting the fangs from her neck.

Momo licks the blood on her lips and smirks. She cups Sana’s chin to look into her eyes. Her pupils are dilated and her chest heaves up and down, but Sana really doesn’t look scared. Momo trails her hand down to swipe a thumb over the area she just bit, and Sana flinches. Momo chuckles, then leans in to leave a warm kiss on Sana’s cheek.

“I’m not scared, Sana, because now I have you here with me, and I have the feeling we will become really close.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading hehe


End file.
